The Door
by Doomed-Kelpie
Summary: What happens when Onodera's mother finds out about his relationship with Takano? (TRIGGER WARNINGS: SUICIDE, SELF HARM (?), VIOLENCE, SWEARING (CENSORED), and CHARACTER DEATH)
1. Chapter 1

_**TRIGGER WARNINGS:**__Suicide, Self Harm (?), Violence, Swearing (censored), and Character Death_

The Door

Takano and Onodera were sitting in Onodera's living room. They had just barely finished the newest issue of _Emerald_ magazine, and they were beat. Onodera watched silently as Takano finished his juice.

"Hey, Onodera," Takano said. "You haven't said anything for the past 2 hours. It's starting to p*ss me off."

Onodera blushed slightly and turned away from him, "Sh-shut up, Takano-san! I'm going to sleep now, so please leave."

Onodera stood up and started to walk away, but he was stopped as Takano gripped his arm.

"T-Takano-san, please let go of me," Onodera stuttered. "It's late, so you should really go home now!"

"No," Takano replied as he forced Onodera into the bedroom and onto the bed.

Onodera woke up and looked at the clock. It was past noon already. He heard the door open. Then, he heard a voice.

"Ritsu? I'm sorry to come by without saying anything. The door was unlocked," he heard it say.

Onodera heard footsteps. They stopped outside his bedroom door.

"Ritsu? Don't tell me you're still asleep"

"Wha-," Takano mumbled as he sat up. Onodera froze. The door opened. Onodera's mother was standing there.

"Ritsu!" she exclaimed.

Onodera's face grew hot. Takano didn't say a word. They stared at each other. Onodera tried to think of something to tell his mother, but what could he say so that she wouldn't know that he and Takano were dating? They were naked in the same bed, after all.

"Ritsu, you and your 'friend' should get dressed. I think we need to talk," Onodera's mother said in a tense voice.

She turned and walked into Onodera's living room. Takano and Onodera quickly got dressed.

"Takano-san," Onodera whispered. "Please go home now. My mother isn't the type of person who'll be okay with something like this."

"B-," Takano started.

"Seriously, just go home!" Onodera interrupted.

He pushed Takano out of the room and out the door. He turned toward his mother, but he couldn't look her in the eye for fear of what she would say.

"Ritsu, do you care to explain what I saw?" She asked, but it sounded more like a command than a question.

Onodera stared at the ground, and then he spoke.

"Onodera, are you alright?" Takano asked after coming back once Onodera's mother had left.

"Y-yeah. She just got really mad at me. She said that she's going to tell my dad, though…," Onodera replied. "He's going to be so p*ssed…"

Onodera woke up. He really didn't want to go to work today, but he got ready anyway. Slowly, Onodera opened the door. Luckily, Takano wasn't in the hall. Then, Onodera heard a voice.

"Rit-chan!"

"An-chan?" Onodera asked. "Why are you here?"

"I'm really sorry, Rit-chan. Your mom is making me keep you away from

Takano-san. I guess she found out that you're in love with him, huh?" she answered.

"Y-yeah," he replied. "But can't you just pretend that you're keeping me away from him?"

"I would, but your mom is making me give her a report of everything that happens on your way to work. I'm sorry, but I guess we should go so that you aren't late for work," Ann said.

They started walking toward Marukawa Publishing. Neither of them spoke the whole way there. They hadn't seen Takano, either.

"Bye, Rit-chan. Your mom's making me walk you home, too, so I'll see you later," Ann said solemnly once they reached the door.

"Bye, An-chan. But please, don't come later," Onodera replied.

Onodera opened the door and walked in. Isaka was standing there.

"Good morning, Isaka-san," Onodera greeted.

"Good morning, Mr. Coattails!" Isaka replied in his usual goofy tone. "Oh, yeah, that reminds me. Your father told me something very interesting yesterday. He said that you're in love! Who was it you were in love with again… Oh, right! It was a dark-haired man that fits the description of someone that works here! Takano, was it?"

All the blood drained from Onodera's face. His dad had told Isaka.

"Oh, I don't mind, personally. But…," Isaka said, more seriously. "Your dad asked me to do a favor for him. Since you and Takano are in the same department… as of today, you will be assigned to the literature department. That should be fine, though. Originally, you wanted to be in the literature department, right?"

As Isaka's words sank in, Onodera started to panic. He wanted to continue editing manga.

"B-but, Isaka-san, I want to continue editing manga!" Onodera shouted. "You were there when I said I would surpass Takano-san!"

"I know, but your dad is really p*ssed. I can transfer you back after everything cools down. Can you just listen to me?" Isaka told him.

"I understand," Onodera replied as he looked down. Onodera turned around and started to walk to the elevator. The doors opened. Once he clicked the 'up' button, Onodera stepped in and sighed. The door started to shut.

"Hold the elevator! I'm getting on!" Takano yelled as he stopped the door from shutting and got onto the elevator. "Oh! Good morning."

Onodera quickly turned from him.

"Good morning, Takano-san," he replied nervously.

The elevator door opened a few moments later, and Onodera stepped off.

"Onodera, this isn't the right floor," Takano told him.

"I-Isaka moved me to the literature department. A-after my mom told my dad, he told Isaka-san… and he asked him to change my department…," Onodera mumbled in explanation.

A second later, Onodera's wrist was grabbed by Takano. He dragged Onodera back into the elevator.

"T-Takano-san?! What are you doing?!" Onodera yelled.

Without a word, Takano glanced at him. The anger in his eyes scared Onodera. The door of the elevator opened again. They were on the top floor of Marukawa Publishing. Takano dragged the man all the way to Isaka's office and burst through the door.

"What the f*ck is this sh*t about changing Onodera's department?!" he yelled at a somewhat surprised Isaka.

"Oh, Takano. You're a bit earlier than I expected," he said.

"Answer my f*cking question, you *sshole!" Takano yelled in reply.

Isaka sighed and said, "Look, Takano, I know you're angry, but there wasn't anything else I could do. His father said he would force Mr. Coattails to quit if I didn't change his department. Now, I'm sure over there didn't have much of a chance to explain everything before you dragged him here. So, I'll tell you what I already told him. I can switch his department back after this thing with his parents cools down! Do you understand?"

"Fine!" Takano spat out as he left the room.

"I'm really sorry about that, Isaka-san! I guess I should leave-," Onodera started.

"Onodera," Isaka cut him off. He had actually used Onodera's actual name, so it was clear that he was being serious. "You should probably stay away from Takano for a while. Aside from the issue with you parents, he's really p*ssed. Things could get ugly."

"Th-thanks, Isaka-san," Onodera replied as he left.

Onodera plopped himself onto his couch. He was starting to feel kind of depressed. Everyone in the literature department was nice to him, and he loved to edit books, but he just couldn't be happy at all right now.

"Things between us were finally starting to get fixed. Why did this have to happen now?" he asked himself.

Suddenly, Onodera realized the full extent of his love for Takano. He started to sob.

Several months had passed. During that time, Onodera and Takano hadn't spoken to each other once in fear of what could happen if they did. Word of their relationship had gotten out and spread throughout the company. Many of Onodera's coworkers began to insult him badly. Onodera had become a shadow of himself as a result. People even started to beat him up. One beating was so bad that Onodera had almost ended up in the hospital. Takano wasn't even aware of this.

Onodera slowly walked home. The words of the last man that had made fun of him echoed throughout his mind. He opened the door of his apartment to find his parents sitting there. By the looks on their faces, it was clear that they were still furious. Onodera simply stared at them blankly.

"Ritsu," his mother began coldly. "Rumors about you and that man have spread way too much. Since your father is the owner of a respectable company… We have decided to disown you until you stop your foolishness. Bye, Ritsu."

His parents walked around him and left. The door slammed shut. Onodera fell to the floor. The words of his parents hurt. They hurt so much more than those of the people that insulted or beat him. Sob after sob escaped from Onodera's mouth.

"Maybe everyone is right," Onodera said darkly. "Maybe I am a worthless, disgusting human being."

Onodera stood and walked over to a cabinet. Once he opened it, he found the bottle he was looking for.

"Bye," he whispered as he opened the bottle and started to chug its contents.

Next door, Takano was contemplating whether or not he should try to comfort Onodera. He had heard him sobbing through the walls.

"Aw, f*ck it!" he yelled.

He threw open the door and headed to the next one over.

"Onodera? It's Takano. Are you okay? I heard you crying, so something must be wrong. Onodera?" Takano questioned.

As time passed, without a response, Takano started to panic. Eventually, Takano became so frantic that he broke down the door.

"Ritsu!" he cried once he saw Onodera's motionless body on the floor.

He fell to his knees and desperately tried to find a pulse. Luckily, he found one, but it was hardly detectable. Then, Takano saw the recently emptied bottle on the floor. With fear coursing through his veins, he picked it up. Takano's heart sank as soon as he read the label.

"Bleach…?" Takano gasped. "Oh my god! Ritsu! Ritsu!"

Frantically, he grabbed his cellphone out of his pocket and dialed 911. He quickly explained the situation to the emergency operator. All he could do now was wait.

"T-Taka-n-no-san," Onodera whispered in a voice so soft that Takano almost missed it. "I-I'm s-s-s-sorry."

Once again, the man became motionless. Sirens could be heard in the distance. The paramedics had finally arrived.

Onodera's parents had been notified by the hospital. They burst into the room with looks of terror on their faces. Despite all the terrible things they had said, they still could never stop loving their son.

"What are you doing here?" Onodera's mother asked Takano when she saw him.

"Is now really the f*cking time for that?!" Takano yelled. "Your son is dying! I don't care if you hate him! The doctors said there was nothing they could do! Just be with him in his final moments, God damn it!"

Takano started to sob. Onodera's parents ran to their son's side and grasped his hand. His mother broke into tears as well.

"Oh, Ritsu! We're so sorry!" she wailed. "We love you so much! I wish we could take back what we said! Ritsu!"

These were the final words he heard before he was swept away from the world.

_Okay, so this was my first fanfic ever. Actually, I wrote this more than two years ago, but I hadn't posted it until now. That's also kind of why the actual suicide scene might not make much sense. Back when I wrote this, I didn't know much about suicide, and I didn't think to research committing suicide with bleach at all. So, sorry if it's not that good. Thanks for reading! If you want to, please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

Takano stood in front of Onodera's grave. It had been more than a year since Onodera's death, but he still couldn't move on. The grief of losing his love destroyed him. Takano had begun to drink again, and he lost all interest n his work. No matter what he did, Takano always saw Onodera's face as he died.

"Masamune," Yokozawa called out. "It's late. You should go home."

Takano sighed. With a final glance at the grave, he followed his friend back to his apartment. Once inside, Yokozawa began to speak.

"Masamune, you can't go on like this. Don't you see what's happening? You're going down the same path Onodera was on before he died! Masamune, if you don't get help soon, you're going to end up killing yourself too! Look, I know you loved Onodera, but he loved you too! Think about how you're feeling right now. Onodera would feel the same way if you killed yourself! Do you honestly think that Onodera would have wanted you to follow in his footsteps?" he lectured.

This made Takano flinch. Deep down, he knew Yokozawa was right, but he couldn't bring himself out of this depression. Without Onodera, he never would be able to.


End file.
